The present invention relates to the construction of reinforced concrete building structures, and more particularly, to concrete construction systems and method of using prefabricated modular components and formed-on-site components.
Conventionally, reinforced concrete construction has required the building of forms for almost all of the components of the structure on the construction site, pouring of concrete and removal of forms after the concrete has set. This is expensive and inefficient since the form for each building component has to be individually fabricated, subsequently dismantled and then fabricated again for the next building level or for the next use. While the concrete is curing, expensive equipment is idle, and further progress on the building cannot be made.
The use of precast and standardized components offers advantages in terms of reduced cost and increased efficiency. However, there are limitations relating to the transportation and handling of precast components, and the construction of a complete structure using only precast components may not be readily achieved.